Cuando las flores lloran
by Not name
Summary: No lo entiendes cierto?-dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de malicia -Es que tu no entiendes- yo realmente realmente quiero hacerlo.UA.
1. Miedo

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. pero la historia es de mi creacion.**

**Advertencia-** Universo alterno, Acoso & violación.

**Parejas-Sasusaku**

**Sumary-**abrí los ojos los cuales se cerraron por el impacto & me encontré a unos centímetros con los del joven Uchiha, nuestro alientos chocaron, & nuestros cuerpos se juntaron un poco, agarro un mechón de mi larga & rosa cabellera & se lo llevo a la nariz.- Canela-susurro. UA.

* * *

Miedo

Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente me acomode de nueva cuenta en la mullida cama hasta quedar boca abajo, gire la cabeza hasta toparme con el reloj no le tome importancia de sobre manera y cerré los ojos de nueva cuenta, 7:30 fue lo último que mire antes de cerrarlos me levante de golpe y al tratar de levantarme tropecé con las sabanas, valla manera de comenzar el día, me recupere del golpe en la frente y me levante de nuevo me fui corriendo al baño como si mi vida dependiese de ello, básicamente si dependía termine de bañarme y me dirigí al armario saque el uniforme y mientras me lo ponía cepillaba mis cabellos me puse las bailarinas y listo, Salí de la habitación con calma y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde seguramente se encontraba momoko-sama el ama de llaves entre con las vista en el piso esperando mi regaño.

- vaya hora de levantarte Sakura-chan- dijo con tono de reproche en su voz.

- lo siento momoko-sama -dije con tono de arrepentimiento.

- no te preocupes niña que los señores se han ido temprano y no hay ningún problema por mi parte-me dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

- muchas gracias momoko-sama- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- pero que no vuelva a ocurrir, y solo dime momo que me haces sentir vieja con tanta formalidad-dijo un poco apenada y con un tono divertido.

- Hai no volverá a ocurrir momo-san-dije con tono tranquilo y bajo algo acostumbrado en mi.

- bueno niña ya que estaré muy ocupada todo el día, te daré tus tareas del hoy como eres nueva solo te dejare algunas tareas fáciles- dijo dejando el cucharon en el lava platos y secándose la manos, yo solo asentí - bueno ven sígueme tu primera tarea será lavar la ropa de los señores y el joven Uchiha-dijo mostrándome el cuarto de lavado a lo cual asentí- tu segunda tarea será alimentar a las mascotas del joven Uchiha-dijo dirigiéndose hacia otro cuarto y abriendo la puerta mostrándome así diferentes plantas, aves, y zorros? – el joven Uchia es amante de los zorros, pero no te preocupes no hacen nada-dijo cerrando la puerta de nueva cuenta- Sakura-chan-dijo esperando mi respuesta.

- que pasa momo-san-dije con tono preocupante no sé porque pero tenía el presentimiento que no me gustaría nada lo que me diría.

- solo-dijo suspirando y tomando aire de nueva cuenta- solo te cuidado con el joven Uchiha-dijo mirando a los ojos.

- momo-san se podría saber porque me dice esto?-dije con curiosidad.

- mira Sakura-chan te digo esto porque ayer cuando los señores te presentaron con el joven, el no aparto su vista de ti, solo te cuidado si niña? El joven ya no es el mismo de antes y no quiero que tu salgas perjudicada –dijo de manera maternal, y con ojos de dulzura.

- descuide momo-san- dije regalándole una sonrisa.

- bueno niña, acompáñame- dijo dirigiéndose al segundo piso, yo asentí y la seguí, paro en frente de una habitación- esta es la habitación del joven Uchiha- dijo abriéndola, mostrándome una habitación azul marino, con toques blancos, yo solo asentí – bueno esta habitación la limpiaras todos los días, claro está excepto los días que descanses - me dijo y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta y de alguna manera me miro con ojos de tristeza?

- está bien momo-san –dije en modo de pregunta?

- bueno niña ya te dejare hacer tus tareas – dijo y luego bajo a la primera planta, suspire y me dispuse a recoger la ropa tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar me dirigí al cuarto de lavado metí la ropa a la lavadora le eché detergente y aplaste play, suspire de nueva cuenta me dispuse a esperar a que la ropa estuviera lista me senté en el piso y me recargue en la pared, mis ojos se sentían pesados y los fui cerrando lentamente aun tenia sueño, y no puse mucha resistencia escuche como si cerraran la puerta e inmediatamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con que solo fue el ruido de la lavadora, me levante y me sacudí el uniforme puse la ropa a secarse y decidí que era mejor ir a alimentar a los animales del joven, pobres deben estar muy hambrientos.

Salí del cuarto de lavado y cerré la puerta cuidadosamente, me encamine hacia la habitación, y en cuanto entre dos zorritos se fueron contra mí, lo cual me parecía muy gracioso, me agache a su altura y los empecé a acariciar realmente eran muy tiernos, gire la cabeza y me encontré con un zorrito de color negro apartado de nosotros como con miedo, deje a los otros dos juguetones y me dirigí hacia él me arrodille y estire los brazos como si lo fuera a abrazar el giro la cabeza curiosamente y yo le sonreí, realmente era complejo se acerco lentamente, mientras yo lo esperaba ansiosa, llevo hasta a mí me olfateo un poco y se aventó a mis brazos lo cual fue bastante curioso.

Lo agarre como a un bebe y empezó a jugar con mi cabello, definitivamente ahora ya tenía a un favorito mis risas no se hicieron a esperar es que era difícil contener la risa con este pequeñín, escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse lo cual provoco que dirigiera mi mirada a la puerta encontrándome con unos ojos negros me le quede mirando fijamente con la boca medio abierta, siendo sincera no tenía el valor para hablar, desvié mi mirada de nuevo hacia el pequeñín que tenía en brazos , nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que me empecé a sentir incomoda pues sentía una mirada recorrer mi cuerpo hasta que me decidí a hablar.

- es encantador- dije tocándole la nariz al zorrito.

- sí creo –dijo indiferentemente acercándose hacia donde yo estaba, he hizo que me pusiera nerviosa, se agacho a mi altura y acaricio al zorrito, deje al zorrito en sus manos y me levante.

- creo que es más conveniente venir en otro momento a alimentar a los animales, joven Uchiha- dije lo último en susurro estaba por marcharme cuando sentí un agarre en mi muñeca y de un momento a otro ya estaba contra la pared abrí los ojos los cuales se cerraron por el impacto y me encontré a unos centímetros con los del joven Uchiha, nuestro alientos chocaron, y nuestros cuerpos se juntaron un poco, agarro un mechón de mi larga y rosada cabellera y se lo llevo a la nariz.

- Canela-susurro, se acerco a mis labios y lo único que pude hacer fue girar el rostro para que el beso quedara en la mejilla una corriente me invadió de pies a cabeza, tome fuerza de no sé donde me aparte de él, camine hacia la puerta y lo único que pude hacer fue fingir que nada había pasado, me gire y le dije.

- como le dije vendré en otro momento a alimentar a los animales, -le dedique una frágil sonrisa y me dirigí de nuevo al cuarto de lavado saque la ropa me dispuse a doblarla, la lleve a su respectivas habitaciones me dirigí al cuarto del joven Uchiha a limpiarla toque un par de veces y al cerciorarme que no se encontraba me dispuse a entrar.

Estaba tendiendo la cama cuando sentí que un par de brazos me rodeaban dios santo no llevo ni 24 horas cuando ya me ha pasado de todo, trate de no ponerme nerviosa lo cual era muy muy difícil me di la vuelta para así tratarme de zafar lo cual era imposible porque mientras más lo intentara el mas se acercaba o más me apretaba, esto era el colmo.

– disculpe joven Uchiha, pero no le veo gracia alguna a lo que usted está haciendo-dije serenamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos

- me interesas- fue lo único que dijo, para después soltarme y acariciarme el rostro a lo que yo solo pude tragar grueso.

- bueno ya termine de tender la cama, creo que mi deber en esta habitación termino por hoy-dije apartándolo.

- tu deber termina cuando yo lo digo- dijo agarrándome del brazo.

- discúlpeme pero yo no soy juguete de nadie como para que me agarre de tal manera,- dije tratando de zafarme del agarre, en cuanto me soltó me fui como un rayo de su habitación.

De alguna manera el estaba ejerciendo _**miedo **_en mi**.**

**

* * *

**

**Este capítulo ya lo había publicado, solo que recibí un review donde, decía que tenía que corregir varias cosas y creo que esta todo en orden pero sobre lo de las comas, no soy muy buena poniéndolas y acomodándolas. así que pido disculpas y muchas gracias a ese review que me hizo ver donde estaba mal.**


	2. Sin escapatoria

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. pero la historia es de mi creacion.**

**Advertencia-** Universo alterno, Acoso & violación.

**Parejas-Sasusaku**

**Sumary-**No lo entiendes cierto?-dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de malicia -Es que tu no entiendes- yo realmente realmente quiero hacerlo. UA.

* * *

Sin escapatoria

Ya había pasado una semana una larga y tortuosa semana el joven Uchiha no dejaba de asediarme, siempre lograba acorralarme en algún lugar de la casa, pero claro yo siempre lograba que sus besos no pasaran de la mejilla o simplemente arruinar sus intentos de ir mas allá yo no era nada de él, así que no creía que el pudiera tener esa libertad conmigo.

me encontraba en la cocina secando platos cuando sentí que dos pares de bracitos me rodeaban por atrás, mire de reojo para encontrarme con dos pequeños niñitos, deje de hacer lo que hacía para darme vuelta y agacharme a su altura.

-Sakura-chan-dijo una dulce voz que provenía de la sala, agarre a los dos angelitos de las manos y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

-desea algo mi señora-Dije mirándola con curiosidad.

-No gracias niña-dijo mirando hacia la pareja que yacía ahí-Lo que te quería decir era que saldremos a cenar & a caminar un poco, así que serás la única en la casa por favor cuando salgamos revisa el establo y dales de comer a los caballos, y al terminar revisa que todo esté bien cerrado-dijo cogiendo su bolso y agarrando el brazo de su esposo, los niños corrieron hacia su mama, que me dedico una sonrisa cálida.

sigo sin entender como siendo hermana del joven Uchiha pueden ser tan diferentes, escuche el cerrar de la puerta y Salí de mis pensamientos, decidí que primero iría al establo a alimentar a los caballos ya que empezaba a obscurecer, les di a cada uno alfalfa Salí del establo y me percate que ya era muy de noche, pero que distraída soy me replique mentalmente.

estaba a punto de cerrar el establo cuando escuche un ruido metálico proveniente de ahí, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo pero la verdad es que si tenía y bastante entre de nuevo al establo y a paso lento me dirigí de donde había provenido aquel ruido, me percate que había unas herramientas tiradas, las recogí y me dirigí de nuevo a la salida, y al momento que sentí que era agarrada una luz ilumino el establo y en menos de un segundo me encontraba tirada en el piso con alguien encima de mí, me agarro la cara bruscamente y me beso no lo pensé dos veces he impartí una patada en sus partes bajas, se separo de mi y en ese momento. Salí corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas daban, me adentre en la casa y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

me recargue en ella mientras me deslizaba lentamente hasta llegar al piso, barias lagrimas finas empezaron a surcar mis mejillas toque mis labios y dure un micro segundo así hasta que la perilla de la puerta empezó a moverse bruscamente, no lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí a la planta del segundo piso, subí escalón por escalón las luces se apagaron y una luz ilumino mi al redor.

-Relámpagos -Susurre para mí, me apresure a subir las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de momo-san, me detuve en un pilar, cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse bruscamente, mi respiración era agitada empezaba a invadirme una enorme desesperacion.

-Sakura-hime puedes correr pero no esconderte- dijo con un tono burlón, apresure mi paso pero al tratar de abrir la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, maldije por debajo y me dispuse a abrir otra habitación, pero todas tuvieron el mismo resultado cerradas mis nervios llegaron al tope temí lo peor por mí, una estúpida idea surco mi cabeza, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca mire que una habitación mantenía la puerta abierta de par en par me acerque e ingrese en ella lo más rápido que pude pero desgraciadamente para mí al tratar de cerrar la puerta , alguien la empujo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarme al suelo, otro relámpago ilumino la habitación y pude ver esos ojos negros llenos de furia, lujuria y descontrol, después de ahí todo lo mire en cámara lenta el lanzándose a mí, y cada brazo a un costado mío.

Me mantenía petrificada mirando esos ojos negros, no sé porque pero agarre su cara delicadamente, lo mire con suplica.

-Tú no quieres hacer esto-dije con voz baja y cortada, mis ojos estaban a punto de dejar fluir las lagrimas pero no lo permití, no lloraría frente a él no le daría ese privilegio, soltó una sonrisa arrogante para la vista de cualquiera.

-No lo entiendes cierto?-dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de malicia, y sin dejar de mirarme, era verdad cual era el motivo de que me hiciera esto a mi? Diversión?.

Eso fue lo que surco en mi cabeza pues al parecer ese era su único motivo pero porque yo? Porque entre tantas chicas me toco justamente a mi? Maldición!, el interrumpió mis pensamientos besándome sobre el cuello, sentí como algo recorría mi espina dorsal trate de separarlo, y ahí es cuando supe que no me quedaba nada, el me superaba en fuerza y ya estaba claro quién era la presa, respire hondo para que el pánico no me invadiera por completo, sus besos húmedos comenzaron a hacerse más demandantes paro en mi mentón y con una furia irreconocible empezó a desabrochar el vestido.

-Tú no quieres hacer esto, tú no quieres hacer esto, TU NO QUIERES HACER ESTO!- gritaba, con lagrimas acumuladas en mis ojos mientras el trataba de desabrochar el sostén , una parte de mi no sabía si lo decía por el o por mí, se quedo quieto y me miro fijamente a los ojos como diciéndome que le diera una buena razón para no hacerlo, inhale profundamente y deje mi mente abierta a mis sentimientos.

-Tú no eres malo, eres buen chico- agarre su cuello suavemente y lo fui acercando a mí, su cara fue adentrándose en mi cuello, mientras mi cabello cubría su mejilla- Solo que estas confundido, tu realmente no quieres hacer esto- dije lo ultimo casi en un susurro.

-Es que tu no entiendes-dijo con su tono de voz in expresivo, lo mire con duda y se me acerco al oído- yo realmente realmente Sakura-hime quiero hacer esto.

ahí supe que me había quedado _**sin escapatoria.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Bueno actualizo cada que puedo,y espero que les alla gustado.**


End file.
